Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a musical bar for a musical instrument which is vibrated, when a striking surface of the musical bar is struck, to produce a musical tone with its unique pitch.
Description of the Related Art
There are known conventional musical bars for musical instruments such as marimbas. When a front striking surface of the musical bar is struck, the musical bar is vibrated to produce a musical tone with its unique pitch. The musical bar is in most cases supported by the musical instrument so as to efficiently produce a pitch of a fundamental tone.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-163782) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-163784) disclose musical bars constructed such that the musical bar has a support hole extending substantially in a widthwise direction of the musical bar, and the support hole is formed at a position of a node of vibration of the musical bar at which there is no motion during the vibration. The musical bar is supported by the musical instrument via a connecting string inserted in the support hole. Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent No. 2570511) discloses a musical bar having a through hole near a node of vibration of the musical bar. The through hole is formed through the musical bar in its thickness direction. The diameter of the through hole is larger than that of a pin which is provided in a base so as to extend through the through hole. The pin restricts horizontal movement of the musical bar. The musical bar is vibrated on a string near the through hole.